1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to manufacturing technology, and, more particularly, to a mask.
2. Discussion
A fine metal mask (FMM) is a type of mask for depositing an organic material on a relatively large substrate. To manufacture an organic light emitting display device using a deposition process, the fine metal mask (FMM) is typically patterned with the same pattern as an intended pattern to be deposited as a thin film, and the like, on a substrate.
Conventionally, FMMs have been manufactured by various methods, such as, for instance, a metal etching process, a laser process, a photolithography process, an electro forming process, and the like. In addition, FMMs are often manufactured by positioning a pattern on a plane. Further, the manufactured FMM is typically tensioned and welded on a mask frame to be used in a deposition process. As a result of the tension applied to a FMM, an overall thickness of the FMM is typically smaller than before tensioning. As such, when performing a cleaning process after performing the aforementioned tension welding process, a FMM may be damaged or broken due to the reduction in durability caused, at least in part, by the reduction in thickness of the FMM. To this end, as the size of a FMM increases, issues associated with the reduction in thickness and durability are exacerbated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.